


Percy son of the Sea

by The_Gamer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Percy is ignored by Poseidon who says it's for the best. There are others in the Oceans and seas who do not agree. They begin watching out for the boy. Oceanus and Tethys take a particular interest.When it comes to claiming who will get the honor?Percy does not come to Camp clueless as to who he is.Will upgrade characters when I come to them. Same for relationships.Underage will be for when he's a teenager.If the rating changes it will be noted in the Notes before the chapter.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Water Spiral and River Spirits

Percy Jackson sighed as he sat next to the river next to his school. He hated that he'd been sent away again. Why did his mother think this boarding school was going to be better for him than any of the other schools? He wished that he wasn't so much messed up. He sighed to himself. He wished he was special in some way. Any way. He blinked when he saw something in the water. It wasn't a fish. It rotated its hand in the water. Percy somehow knew it wanted him to copy so he did. He put his hand out over the water and rotated it.

The being in the water was making it spiral. 

Suddenly, Percy heard a voice in his head.

_'You must see what you're trying to do in your head.'_

So Percy rotated his hand while imagining the water spiraling. It worked and Percy couldn't believe it.

**Water Spiral-1**

**Water Manipulation-1**

Percy was amazed. He couldn't believe it he was manipulating water. He brought his hand up still rotating it. He wanted the spiraling water to come out of the river. It did. This was great. He was special in a good way! 

"Thank you." He said, to whatever being was in the River. "I'm Percy Jackson and I'm eight years old. What are you? Are you like the soul of someone who died in this River? Or are you a River Spirit of some sort?"

The being nodded at that last one. 

"Oh, you're the spirit of this river?" The being nodded. "Wow, river spirits are real? That's so cool. I want to come to swim in your water but my teacher says I can't because it's so dirty. She's mean, I really like swimming but I don't like the pool water and she doesn't understand that."

The River Spirit listened to the child babble on and on and actually enjoyed herself listening. She agreed that her water was too dirty for him to swim and he'd sighed and almost cried.

"I wish I could clean your water," Percy said, "Oh, I know I'll do that for my Social Studies project. We're supposed to be helping the environment somehow. Cleaning the trash out of Rivers has to help the environment right?" 

"That's right." His teacher said, walking over to him. "Who are you talking to, Percy?" 

"My friend in the river," Percy said and pointed to a fish instead of the spirit. "She says the water is really dirty and that I can't swim in it. I'll come back tomorrow to clean some trash!" 

With that Percy ran back to the school with his teacher.

* * *

The River Spirit quickly sent a message to Atlantis informing them to celebrate that a child of the sea had been found. She wondered whose child it was she included what the child had promised to do for her. She promised to keep them all updated. 

The message traveled with the fish to every part of the sea and waters passing on the message when they couldn't go any farther. By the time Percy came to the River the next day, all the seas had heard.

* * *

Percy woke to rub his eyes. He hated Yancy Academy but he was here and this year he wasn't going to get kicked out. Today was the second day of class. He hadn't liked the first day and knew he wasn't likely to like any the entire time he was here. He got up and showered. He was lucky he didn't have a roommate. After washing he made the water spiral around him using both hands. He was grinning. It was hard but he was sure it would get easier with practice and he was pleased that he could do this. After getting 

**Water Spiral-4**

He got out and began getting ready for the day. He made sure to brush his teeth his mom was always telling him that he needed to brush his teeth to keep him healthy. He didn't really understand but he did it for her. When that was done he brushed his hair. He then got all of his work in his backpack and headed out to breakfast. He found a seat and began eating. He wrinkled his nose when redhead Nancy Bobofit sat with him. 

After breakfast, they all headed for classes. 

Percy did his best in every class and even got skills for his subjects he was angry that they were starting at level 1 but he decided that this would be a good way to keep track of how he was doing. Right now his teachers were already hating him. He didn't really care he would get better. 

"Look at this," Nancy Bobofit said, setting something down on Percy's desk before Social Studies began.

"What is it?" Percy said, opening the pamphlet. 

"That is a list of clubs the school has." the teacher said, walking up with a bright but soft smile. "Thank you for passing them out, Nancy, please return to your seat." 

Nancy went back to her seat. 

Percy frowned at the pamphlet. He began looking at it. 

"If you need any help reading it let me know," the teacher said, gently touching Percy's shoulder. "I know that with your disabilities it is hard for you to read. I'll gladly help." 

Percy blushed a bit but nodded. He studied the pamphlet for a long time. 

**Sense-1**

**Someone is watching you.**

He looked to see that it was Nancy. He frowned but went back to trying to figure out what the clubs were. He finally raised his hand to call the teacher over. 

"Swimming Club is out." Percy told her, "I don't like Chlorine. But I was wondering about some of these other clubs." 

"That's great!" the teacher said, "Wh..." 

"If I read this right..." Percy said, "This says Environmental Action Club and they plant trees and do things good for nature?" 

"That's right," The teacher said nodding. 

"I'd like to sign up for this one," Percy said, "and this is Music? I've always loved Music so that one..." 

"You need at least one more but you can have more if you want." 

Percy frowned hard. 

"How about... Art club?" Percy asked, "Yeah, Art Club." 

"Good choices, Percy." the teacher praised. 

Percy smiled brightly. He was happy with his picks. 

"Good afternoon class," The teacher called. "Has anyone picked their year-long Environment project?" 

Percy raised his hand and everyone looked at him in shock. 

"I've decided to clean trash out of the river!" Percy declared.

* * *

Percy rushed to the river behind the school with a big black bag. He stopped just short of the bank and walked calmly. 

"I'm back!" Percy called to the fish and river spirit. He walked out on to some big rocks that formed a bit of a bridge. He got on his knees and began reaching for trash and putting it in his bag. The river spirit kept him from falling in. 

_'No, honey go back to shore and use your powers. No one is watching.'_

"Okay," Harry nodded and went back to shore, but the far shore and began using spiral power to lift small bits of trash out of the water he then he would fill the bag. He did this for hours and was getting really good at it. 

**Water Spiral-10**

"Percy!" it was the Social Studies teacher looking for him. He instantly Percy quit using his powers. She wasn't alone she had a lot of teachers with her along with the Headmaster. "Percy?!" 

Percy pulled a bag out of the water and put it in his trash bag. 

"Oh, Percy there you are!" she cried, "How did you get over there?" 

"I used the bridge," Percy said, pointing to the rocks. "I told you I was going to clean the river. Look what I got." He showed them his half-full black trash bag. The Headmaster came over and got the bag then walked carefully behind Percy back across the bridge. "I'll be back tomorrow!" he called to the river and waved. "I've gotta go to the library!" 

With that, he ran off. 

"Percy!" the Social Studies teacher cried after him. 

"I didn't believe you when you said he was interested in the Environment. " the Headmaster chuckled then looked into the trash bag and wrinkled his nose. "I say we encourage this. As long as he puts forth an honest effort in his classes we'll let him take part in clubs. Now that we've found him lets head back." 

The other teachers were talking about Percy. They knew he'd been kicked out of other schools like most of the kids here but Percy had had a really bad record it had said nothing about interests in clubs or anything.

* * *

The river sent out news that Percy had come back to help her clean the river and how she was feeling stronger. She told them all about how he had joined a club to help nature, a music club, and an art club. 

Percy was sitting in the library frowning hard as he tried to make it through his homework. His head was soon pounding. Slowly at a snail's pace, he made his way through his homework. English took the longest. Not so much Latin. He was glad that he was gaining levels in all of his school skills as he called them. He'd figured out that if his skill levels went up he'd slowly start getting better grades. His mom would be pleased if that happened.

* * *

"He's a son of the sea?" Zeus growled. 

Poseidon hid his flinch. 

"You automatically think he is mine?" Poseidon asked, "There are many sea and water beings that could have had this child." 

He knew that Percy was his son and was shocked that the boy was already using his powers. He should punish that River spirit for showing Percy what to do. The Gods and Goddess were watching Percy because The Fates had told them that he was special and had given him a special power of his own. Poseidon was not pleased. He was even more displeased that The Fates had trapped everyone, God, Goddess, and even Titan here at Camp Half-Blood. They couldn't even fight. Ares had tried. 

"He cares about the Environment?" a Satyr cried, "Can I go to him? May I lead him here?" 

"No," Zeus declared, "He's not ready yet. You may not lead him here, Grover, .... but you may go to him." 

Everyone was shocked. 

"Yes," Zeus said, still thinking. "Go to him and help him. You will be his protector until he is ready to come to camp. I will not have so young come to this camp again."

They all understood what he meant. 

"I will do my best!" Grover declared, "I will not fail this time!" 

Poseidon was bored. There were better things he could be doing right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whose that?" Zeus looked down at his son. Jason Grace was pointing at the hologram they were watching, "That person there who is it, please?"

"That is Percy Jackson, Sky son," Triton answered. "He is a Sea Son." 

Jason looked at the black-haired child on the screen. He was using water to create Spirals. 

"Will he come soon, father?" Jason asked, "He's using his powers so he's coming here right?" 

"Not yet, he's too young." Zeus tried to explain. 

"He looks my age." Jason said, "Oh, I know, send me to his school, Father!" Jason pleaded. "I want to meet him! " 

"The Monsters will fall on you as soon as you leave the camp," Hera said, drawing Jason into her lap. 

"But I want to meet him!" Jason insisted, "If he's a Child of the Big 3 too we should be friends!" 

Someone snorted probably Ares. 

Hera smiled down at Jason with a motherly look in her eyes. He may not be hers but she loved him. She smoothed back his blond hair.

* * *

Percy sang as he worked cleaning the river. He wasn't that good but the fish and River spirit didn't seem to mind. He'd been working for a while now. It was his fourth day cleaning the river and a new being was in the river watching him. 

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson," He told the new being.

He was shocked when the new being came to the surface and broke through it to talk to him. 

"Hello, Percy Sea Son." the black-haired being said. 

Percy blushed happily. 

"You came up to talk to me!" Percy tried to explain, "It makes me very happy." 

"Why do you not come in, Percy?" the being asked. 

"My teacher and the river spirit tells me that it's too dirty for me to come in and swim." Percy tried to explain. "I really want to come in and swim. I love swimming more than almost anything. But I don't like swimming in the pools." 

He talked happily with Triton as he used his powers to get the trash out of the river. 

"I'm told that you're getting very good at that," Triton finally said. 

"I'm really trying," Percy said, "In fact, I just got my Water Spiral to level 40. It levels up really fast."

"Most Sea Children learn Spirals first," Triton informed helping Percy get more trash out of the river. "It's very basic so it's not really a shock that you've been able to get such good control over it so fast."

Percy was now using four spirals in the water at one time. He was very pleased that he could do this. He focused hard and two more spirals came up out of the water. 

"How many can you control at once?" Triton asked. 

"Well, the screen says that I can control twenty at once but I think that would exhausting and I still have my studying and homework to do. If I don't do them then I get kicked out of my clubs and I don't want that because I really like that." Percy explained, " Well, I would like music class more if I could find an instrument to play but none of them call, to me. The teacher said that our instruments have to call, to us." 

"You are a Sea Son," Triton informed, "Perhaps..." 

"Perhaps?" 

"Perhaps you would respond to an Ocarina." 

"What's that?" Percy asked. "Is it a water instrument?" 

"I believe it is called a wind instrument on land but we use it in the sea," Triton informed. "Now get the twenty going." 

Percy sighed and did as told he was right this was exhausting. In fact, he was having trouble with spiral nineteen and twenty. 

Triton nodded and began questioning Percy on what they taught on land. Percy told them and tried to explain everything he was learning in each subject. He said he thought he was liking Social Studies the best and that was only because of the year-long project they were doing. He told Triton all about the Environmental Action Club and what they were planning to do and how much he was loving that club. 

Triton listened patiently and then told Percy what they taught in the sea. Percy listened intently and asked a million and one questions. 

"Is there a Sea Magic that allows you to clean rivers of trash and make them healthy again?" 

"It's called Purification Magic," Triton informed. "It's very hard to learn and takes a lot of studying..." 

"Oh, I would like to at least try. It makes me so sad that the river is like this you know?" 

"I do, it makes you sad because you are a son of the sea." Triton told him, "You are connected to the waters of the planet that is why it makes you sad to see her in this state." 

Percy nodded and they continued talking. By the time it was time for Percy to go in he was exhausted but also excited. Triton had promised to bring me a book on Purification. Percy rushed inside to do his homework in the library and study. He'd discovered that he got exp for handing in his homework talk about an incentive to do it.

**For continuous study you've gained, +1 INT**

He'd just gotten smarter? Really? Wow! That was cool! So studying was worth it. He rubbed his eyes he was hating all this reading that he had to do. 

**Reading-6**

That's what he'd gotten in four days of studying! He wasn't not happy! Well, he was happy that it had gone up but still this wasn't good!

He pulled his spelling towards him. He tried to think of a good way to study his spelling because his normal ways didn't work. 

_' I have an idea, but I don't know if it's a good one or not. I should try it anyway.'_

He wrote the first word and kept writing it over and over and over again. Sure enough, his screen was keeping track of how well he was spelling the word. 

_'It's working. I can't believe it. '_ Percy thought to himself. 

**Spelling Mastery-1**

Percy was annoyed and thrilled at the same time. 

When he maxed out the first word he began working on the next word. 

"Percy, what are you doing?" It was, the Social Studies teacher. 

"Studying my spelling," Percy informed her. "We have a test tomorrow and none of my other methods are working. So I thought I would do this it's working." 

**For coming up with a Study Method that works, +1 WIS**

Percy was thrilled.

* * *

"Stop spoiling the boy, Athena," Poseidon said, lazily. 

"That's hardly spoiling." Athena snapped back. "He's been working hard and I'm merely acknowledging his hard and dedicated work."

The others agreed with Athena and wondered why Poseidon was ignoring the boy was Percy really not his son? Maybe he was Triton's? Triton had stuck around and talked with the boy for hours on in and even promised him a book. 

"I WANT TO GO MEET PERCY!" Jason was screaming from where Hera had him standing a little way away.

"Hush, Jason," Hera whispered trying to calm him. 

Jason had been impossible these last few days. He as always saying that he wanted to see Percy and had discovered that he could call Lightening down when Annabeth had demanded that she should be the one to go meet and bring the new Demigod in. He'd set the bathrooms on fire. Annabeth had fled to Athena Cabin and had refused to come out since. Her siblings said she refused to come out until Jason was gone. No one wanted to tell her that as a son of Zeus he had more pull than she did and had a better right to be here them her. 

"Why does Grover get to go and not me?!" Jason bawled. 

"Because he's a satyr and the monsters would be all over you the moment you left the camp." Hera tried to explain. She knew that Jason wasn't dumb but also knew that he could be a little hard-headed. He understood what she was saying but he really wanted to meet this boy for some reason. "I know you want to meet him, Jason, but there is currently no way for you to do that." 

She sighed as Lightening set the volleyball court on fire. 

"ZEUS!" Hera snapped, "GET DOWN HERE AND TEACH YOUR SON HOW TO CONTROL HIS POWER THIS SECOND!"

* * *

Percy sat frowning in his English class. He had asked the teacher if he could sit in a desk by the window that was empty and only had someone behind him not in front of him or on the other side of him.

"Because I'm about to get a perfect grade on this spelling test and I don't want you to accuse me of cheating!" Percy finally snapped at the teacher. 

"Why you little....!" 

Percy cried out as he smacked and fell on the floor. The Headmaster had been passing and stepped in. He called the school security guards and had the teacher taken away. After making sure Percy was okay and sending for the school nurse to confirm that he was okay, he called the police on the teacher from his cell phone then faced the class.

"What happened?" 

"I asked to be moved to that desk there by the window," Percy said, pointing. "and he kept asking why and finally told him it was because I was going to get a perfect grade on the spelling test and I didn't want him to accuse me of cheating. Then he just hit me."

The other kids confirmed Percy's story. 

"Percy, go to that desk then and we'll see how well you do," The Headmaster stated. 

"I studied really hard." Percy insisted. 

"Yes, I know you did, the librarian and Mrs. Stone informed me."

Percy nodded and ran to the desk he wanted and got ready for the spelling test. The Headmaster himself gave the test and graded them after while the kids read. He could tell Percy was not pleased with the reading portion of the class but was doing his best. He was actually pleased when the boy got a perfect score on his test.

**For getting a perfect score on your test, +1 INT.**

Percy couldn't wait to tell Triton and the River spirit and the fish!

He decided to check his Stats.

**Percy Jackson**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 50/50**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

He was pretty sure that he was not doing that well. He had wondered why he wasn't getting stats in gym class and still was. 

When school was out he raced to the river!


	3. Chapter 3

"He did what?!" Triton asked trying to keep his voice calm. 

"He smacked me," Percy explained as he looked at his new Ocarina. "The headmaster sent him to jail. You're a powerful being, right?"

"I like to think so," Triton chuckled. "Why?"

"I was gonna ask if you could turn him into a Paedocypris." 

"What do you know about Paedocypris?" Triton wondered. 

"I know that it's the smallest fish in the world and lives in someplace called Sumatra," Percy said blowing on his Ocarina. "But that's about it. I was thinking that since he makes his students all feel really little that maybe he should know what it's like to feel little too." 

Triton laughed. 

"Well, we'll see." He said, "Now come on practice." 

Percy put his Ocarina and book in his Inventory then began creating spirals.

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood during Harry's English Class.**

"HOW DARE HE HIT PERCY!" Jason raged as Poseidon and other Ocean Gods put out the fires the boy had created. 

Jason sagged to the ground and slept. 

**Camp Half-Blood Now**

Jason was eating ice cream out of a carton to distract him from starting any more fires. He was staring at Percy on the screen. 

"Does Lord Hades have kids too?" Jason asked, "Then Percy and I could be friends with them too!" 

Hera wiped his mouth free of chocolate. 

"Where are those two you saved from me?" Zeus wondered. 

"In a safe place," Hades said, looking at Jason. "They are both older than you. Bianca is twelve and Nico is ten." 

"Nico is a boy's name!" Jason said, grinning. 

"Yes, it is." Hades agreed. 

"When are they coming to Camp! Nico can be mine and Percy's best friend!" Jason said. 

Hera sighed okay it was clear now. Jason was acting like this because he wanted some new friends. She would have to explain that wanting new friends was no reason to set the camp on fire and destroy Hermes cabin. 

"Why can't someone just put Protection magic on me?" Jason suddenly thought. 

Everyone looked at him in shock.

* * *

Percy had learned that he could do Purification Magic but only if he played his Ocarina. Triton said this was normal until he learned to control it more. Percy's book was full of songs he could learn to help not only the river but nature in general. 

His Music club teacher had been thrilled when Percy had told her that he'd finally found his instrument. She was a little shocked when he showed it to her. She explained that the Ocarina wasn't played much anymore but she would love it if he learned it because she'd loved it as a child. When Percy played what he'd learned just that night for her she said that he had a natural talent for it. This had pleased Percy greatly.

* * *

Triton hid a flinch as Percy hit a sour note on the Ocarina. He had to remind himself that he was just learning. He watched as the water responded to the music. He saw Percy shaking with effort as he was also creating his spirals 21 today. Triton approved as it was getting the water cleaner faster. He was shocked to find that he was worried after the boy. He didn't want the boy to wear himself out. He finally had to tell Percy to stop using his Ocarina. He explained that Percy was using too much power and wearing himself out. Percy nodded and rested. 

"You'll be getting some friends soon. " Triton said before it was time for Percy to go back to the school.

"Really?" Percy asked, "I've never had any friends before. Even kids like me don't like me you know?" 

"Grover is a Satyr he's a protector of sorts but he's not really good with his magic yet," Triton informed. "I argued that it should be Hedge but Grover was chosen. Jason, Nico, and Bianca are like you. Nico and Bianca are older than you ten and twelve respectfully." 

"What can they do?" Percy asked eagerly. "If they are special like me." 

"Nico and Bianca don't know that they are special like you," Triton explained. "Their father hid them away and they haven't learned yet. You will need to help them learn." Percy nodded eagerly. "Jason on the other hand has known since he was young that he is special. HE can channel electricity in his body and cause shocks. He just learned that he can call down Lightning as well but he gets tired when he does it." 

"Wow." Percy said, "You mean like Zeus? I was reading a bit and I'm positive that it said Zeus could call lightning." 

"Exactly like that," Triton said, a bit amused. 

"I have water powers like Poseidon." Percy continued. "I wonder what kind of power Nico and Bianca have. Will they like me if they are older than me?" 

"I'm sure they will." Triton said, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have a gift for you." He held up a ball of almost black water. "In here is your very own Paedocypris." 

"Why is the water so dark?" Percy asked taking the ball of water.

"They live in polluted acidic water," Triton explained. "Perhaps you can teach it to live in good clean water but slowly it must learn to adapt first so it doesn't die." 

"Thanks, Triton!" Percy beamed. "Oh, I'm gonna call my mom today. Is it okay if I tell her about you?" 

"I think that would be fine." Triton nodded, "Remember to tell her about cleaning the river."

* * *

When Percy got back to school he asked the Headmaster about keeping a pet. Then explained that it was only a fish and that he was trying to learn responsibility by taking care of it. Responsibility was the word that he'd heard the neighbor tell his daughter when she wanted a kitty. That kitty had been fun to play with until it died. The girl hadn't fed her just played with her. The girl had been so sad and had cried for weeks. 

The Headmaster had sighed and told Percy that the fish in the river couldn't be his pets. Percy was rightfully upset by this and tried every argument that he could think of but the Headmaster said no with an amused smile on his face. 

Percy cried into the phone to his mother. Who while laughing comforted him and promised to buy him a fish. Percy rubbed his eyes and wondered how he was going to explain that he already had a fish sitting in his room on his bedside table. He still couldn't understand why the river fish couldn't be his pets. He told his mom all about Triton and she was worried and asked him a lot of questions then relaxed after begging Percy to be careful. Percy didn't mention his spirals because the Headmaster had just come back into the room. 

"I got a perfect score on my last spelling test!" Percy said, suddenly. "I sent it in the mail. I practiced writing the words over and over again until I finally was able to spell them right!" 

He swelled up with happiness as his mother said she was very happy with him. Percy knew she thought he was lying but she would see soon enough because he had sent her the test in the mail. 

"I promise to keep working really hard, mom, in fact, I have to go. I need to study before Art Club. Love you!" 

He handed the phone to the Headmaster and ran the whole way to the library. He had an hour before Art Club began and he needed to study.

* * *

Percy carried his pet to the river to see Triton. 

"I forgot to ask what he eats," Percy explained. He soon had Triton laughing when he complained about the Headmaster and his mom saying that he could keep the river fish as pets. The fish swarmed up to the shore and let Percy pet them. "See they want to be my pets!" 

"I have another get for you." Triton finally said, "This one isn't from me though." 

"Is it from my dad?" Percy wondered. 

"No," Triton growled and Percy knew he'd touched on a sensitive subject. "I told Lady Tethys about you and your pet while she was trying to kidnap me ..." 

"Why was she kidnapping you?!" Percy cried. 

"Don't worry about it." Triton shrugged "She and Oceanus do that every few hundred years. They kidnap me spoil me rotten then eventually allow me to return to my parents. They don't hurt me or anything. They're actually Titans but they are great. Anyway, I told Lady Tethys about you and your pet and she bade me to give you this." He held out a fishbowl. "When you get back to your room tonight play the song I will teach you and it will become an aquarium. It will magically have all the food your new friend needs. It will be your responsibility to talk to it and spend time with it though." 

Percy put the ball of water in the bowl then took it in his arms. 

"Is this fish my English teacher?" Percy asked. 

"No, this fish is cursed but it is not your teacher. " Triton looked annoyed. "Someone got to your teacher before I could. Let's not talk about that." 

"How will I explain my new aquarium?" Percy wondered setting the bowl down to clean the water. 

Triton told him that it was 'Magic' that could be used on people. They talked for a long time. 

"Oh, please tell Lady Tethys thank you for my gift! Tell her that I love it very much and that I will take very good care of my friend."

Percy ran to the library forgetting that he had his fishbowl in his arms. He set it on the table then got out his homework and started. He was soon lost to his homework frowning hard as he worked. 

"Percy Jackson!" Percy looked up at the headmaster who looked annoyed. "Why is your fish in the library?" 

"Because I forgot to put it in my room." Percy answered truthfully. 

"Why is the water black?" 

"Because Triton says that Paedocypris live in polluted and acidic water." Percy explained, "I asked too. I'm slowly going to see if I can't get it to adapt to freshwater." Percy explained, "and guess what I finally know what I want to be when I grow up!" 

"Oh?" the Headmaster asked in shock. "and what is that?" 

"I'm going to be a Marine Zoologist!" Percy beamed. "With a secondary degree in Marine Biology! I know it's going to be a lot of work but that's why I'm studying so hard! I have to get my grades up so that I can get a Scholarship!"

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood**

"That's so cute!" Aphrodite giggled. "Athena, you had better allow him to do this!" 

"If he wishes to learn than I will not stop him." Athena stated. 

"Both are great jobs for a Sea Son," Tethys said, with a small smile on her face. 

Posiedon was bored. So bored.


End file.
